Corte D. Portugas
Description Corte stands 6 feet 4 inches tall and cuts an imposing figure. He is well muscled and lean with short cut dark brown hair. He has geen eyes and keeps a 3-4 day growth beard. He wears loose fitting pants, sturdy boots, he has three belts on, each with a different sword attached to it. The swords he carries are longer than a standard longsword, though not the traditional shape of a sword. He prefers the single edged slightly curved style of a katana. When not in armor he wears comfortable loose shirts and a large black cloak with what looks like a large sideways skull and cross swords. The cloak is actually the flag off his ship. He also wears a silk bandana over his head often. When he wears his armor it is an enchanted breast plate, and a pair of leather gloves. History Eldest son of Senior Instructor Ignasio Portugas and Lady Rosalyn Portugas, Corte was born into a life of luxury and strict military foundation. Corte's father is the Senior swordsman instructor for the military in Crater, and his mother is a noble by birth. As such wheh he was a child growing up he never had want of anything, except freedom. He ws being bred to be an outstanding soldier and commander though that is not what he wanted. Corte always loved to read, particularly about pirates,swords, and the ocean and what lies there in, he thought there was no better treasure in life than to be free to go where you want and do what you like. His dream was to be a pirate, and not just any pirate but the best captain in the world. Corte's parent naturally would hear of no such nonsense from thier son. He was going to grow up and follow in his fathers foot steps. When Corte turned 16 and was to be inducted into the military for training and officer training he challenged his father to a duel. His terms were if he won he was free to do what he wanted iwth his own life, if he lost he would do what ever his parent wanted. Bloody and beaten severly Corte refused to fall under his father's attacks, even wounded to the point where many would have lost consiousness he stood. Nothing would keep him from living his own life, not even death. Realizing how determined his son was and not wanting to kill him outright Ignasio relented and told Corte he was free to do what ever, until they met again and continued this fight. Corte left his home the next day, his three favorite swords in hand he headed to the nearest port to find a pirate crew he could join. He eventually joined the crew of Captain James 'Trog stomper' Tooley, he worked as a cabin boy and oarhand initially. After 6 months with the crew He was left to protect the ship one night when the rest fo te crew went into a seedy little port town in Asirinth territory. When the captain and crew returned that found Corte sitting atop the gangplank, which was covered in nearly a dozen dead bodies, with a huge grin on his face. Corte was sliced and busted up pretty bad, and all he had to say was that he was told to protect the ship. After that night Corte was treated as the new 3rd in command aboard the ship. He spent most of his time with the first mate and ships cook, Kormac and Stinky Pete respectively. Kormac was the first half orc he had ever met and learned that the weird language him and the captain often used with the officers and eachother was Orcish. Eventually he learned the language himself, he still finds it amusing to speak it around 'more civilized' people to get a reaction form them. His time spent with Stinky Pete was more to try to get extra food and rum than anything else. He also heard all sorts of crazy stories from Pete about these powerful swords that exist that can make any man that weilds them nearly invulnerable. After two years at sea with the pirates, Kormac the first mate fell ill to a strange illness and passed. Corte was now first mate of the ship. Three months later during a fierce battle with an Asirinth slaveing party Captain Trog Stomper was killed while trying to free five members of the crew that had been captured. Corte rallied the crew and successfully freed thier compatriots along with the others the slaveers had captured. They all returned to the ship, Corte carrying the captain. After laying the captain to rest in the manner best befitting a pirate the crew was given the task of electing a new captain. At this point it was near unanimously decided Corte was to be the new captain. And thus was born Captain Corte D. Portugas, over the next three years the crew thrived under Corte's leadership. While in port at a smugler's den near the coast north of Crater he picked a few new crew members including a young man named Zev Darblood. Apparently Zev did not inherit his namesakes ability to cast powerful spells but instead was quite and accomplished archer. Corte was also very impressed with Zev being a teifling, he thinks its really cool to have such power runnin through ones blood. Corte had no hesitaion in making him a crew member, having a Darkblood aboard would surely raise the name and reputation of his crew. Over the next three years Corte and his crew executed countless raids on the Asirinth slave trade route, plunders money and riches form the orcs in addition to freeing hundreds of potential slaves. After three years of close calls, lost friends, sea monsters and military attacks Corte's crew decided, they would like to take thier shares and retire. Corte did not deny them, it is thier choice in life afer all. He did however have his ship dismantled and gave a piece to each of the crew so they would remember thier time as a crew member and what it meant to them. Zev however was not satisfied with retiring and going back to his home, neither was Corte. Both men craved adventure and excitement, often leading them to take on jobs that most deem crazy. Now they travel together Zev being made first mate of Corte's new crew, the "Three swords" pirates. Corte now travels the lands seeking out new crew members, powerful swords, fame and infamy. The Person Being a noble's brat Corte is very well read, he spends most of his time reading books if he can find them. History, seafaring, and sword lore books are his favorites. He can always been seen jotting down note in his log book. Most of these are just observations about things and people he meets. Though over half of the book is notes and ranking of certain specific swords as he is searching for the most powerfu swords in the world. Corte's one flaw would be he is very impulsive and most of the time seems to lack common sense. He is more likely to see some terrifying monster attack and be overwhelmingly impressd by how awesome it is. Corte is fiercely loyal to his friends and crew. If someone hurts or does somethign to them he nearly goes berserk to get back at them. He also dispises anyone who seeks to force anyone to live a life other the one they choose for themselves. Which is why he goes out of his way to stop, hinder, and kill slavers.